Mistaken with Lies
by AncientSTORM
Summary: Astrid makes the mistake for being on Caine's side. She is doing it for Caine, but does he just want her or power? Can she with someone of that nature? ( CainexAstrid )


**Hello people! This is my first gone Fanfiction and I am excited to share to you guys! If you see some errors I apologize for the inconvenience. Anyways let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone or characters in story. All work is rightfully credited to Michael Grant. **

ASTRID POV

I got up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and heavily breathing.

"I guess another nightmare", I said to myself.

This has been the fifth time tonight, so I gave up on the thought of sleeping.

I wish Sam was here to be honest because I always felt safer around him. Sam left out of the fire station with Edilio and Quinn a few hours ago. So that left me all alone with Petey .

I gave out an exhausted sigh and got out of bed and softly closed the door fire station to not wake my autistic brother up.

I went outside and started walking.

I wasn't sure where I was walking ; just walking to get this pain out of my chest and to get some fresh air.

All of this "FAYZ" stuff was finally getting to me. A few days ago I only needed to worry about doing my homework , getting to school on time, or even a few chores. Now it's like we have to take completely over when we don't as much as the adults did.

Sometimes I feel like this as a huge dream. That tomorrow my mom will wake me up to start getting dressed for school and go downstairs to go get some cereal, but I only awake to an alarm clock or Sam these days.

"How did it get like this", I asked myself and then from a far distance I saw someone walking. I didn't really care until they started to come towards me.

" I Finally found you, making my job a little bit easier. Right Astrid"?

It's Drake Merwin

I backed up a little bit trying to back without him seeing me. I was so scared, but I didn't want to show my fear in front of him because he feeds off of it like the predator he is.

" I do not want to explain this much to you because I am one to want to complete actions not talk about them." He continued.

"Caine wants to see you". He said staring right in my face.

" Wha- why"? I said stuttering because of the closeness between us

and at that point he could clearly read fear.

" Who knows and who gives a shit". He said as I flinched at his immature language.

He smiled a shark grin at me and said," Oh poor princess is scared of me and my foul words".

He started to laugh at me until he finally decided it was time to leave.

" So here's my two choices. You can come with me walking by my side" he continued .

"Or I can do this the fun way by force and I don't think you will like that." He said with that evil grin. Then I saw the pistol he had in his jacket.

I hate him I hate him I hate him. I never met any teenager who is as cruel as Drake is. But the difference between Drake and any other bully that came from Coates Academy is that he is like A viper. Stalking you until it finally make its attack. That what makes Drake so dangerous.

He started walking on ahead and when he did that my choice was already decided.

It was a weird walk there. I wasn't looking at him,but I could feel his stare on me. After this I made sure not to look at him. Then he would push into me at times to try to get me mad and see my reaction. I then started hearing him flicking the safety off and on and off and on his gun so many times I thought I was going to go off like a atomic bomb.

But then at one put when we were walking I took a peak at him and saw that he was very toned together for being a fourteen year old. I knew that he had to work for that and that takes training for weeks on months.

We finally made it to the major's building; going towards the head office which Caine has claimed since the arrival of the Coates kids a few days back. I walked right next to Drake into the hallway leading to a burgundy wooden door . Drake gave me a look that made me assume he wanted me to open the door for us.

I have out a heavy sigh and push open the door to see a very busy Caine biting his nail. He didn't even realize that we were in the room.

Drake rolled his eyes and yelled," I am back Caine."

Caine jumped by the loudness of his voice and recovered very quickly when he saw my face.

" Well done Drake. I told you it wouldn't be that difficult." He said to Drake, but the whole time was staring at me though.

Drake left out the room without a word, so that left me only with Caine inside the office.

"Well hi Astrid. It is great to finally meet you again." He said As he stood up from his desk to shake my hand.

I did not return the gesture back though. He removed his hand from in front of me when he saw my I was not in the mood.

"Why did you send me here Caine?", I said; trying to remove the irritation in my voice.

"I wanted to speak with you on something if that's fine."

I gave out a sigh and then sat in the nearest chair to him .

"I think you are a very intelligent girl if I am correct. You are a help to our cause on how this "FAYZ" thing happened."

"Your stalling a little bit. What point are you trying to get across Caine?" I said now aggravated

" I want you to join us." Caine said.

_What the hell!_

" Your are basically asking me to join you and all the rest originally from Coates. Are you insane!" I said really angry now.

How dare he ask me that! He is trying to use me as his own Wikipedia since he doesn't have one anymore._If I am being factual Wikipedia wouldn't be a good simile for what I am saying because everything own there is not guaranteed correct. And I am on point with the things I say._

He could see I was fuming and he walk where I am sitting now and his cool hands on my shoulders. Somehow that gesture started to die down the burning flame in me.

"Astrid, you're getting upset for no reason. Stop getting jumbled up in your thoughts and realize this is an offer not anything forced upon you because I could do that if I wanted to you know." He said as he lowered down to my ear .

"It is your decision Astrid". He whispered to me and for some strange reason I started to consider this.

He grabbed my hand and told me to come with him. With the strong grip he had on my hand, that really forced me to come with him.

We were through the hallways of the building when he suddenly said," I know Drake somewhere off your home because it took him a short amount of time to get back. What were you doing up at this time?"

I was going to lie but the look he gave me it was like he knew what I was thinking. Now that forces me to tell the truth.

" I couldn't fall asleep." I quickly stated; not wanting to continue the subject.

"Why?" He said being the curious jerk he is.

"I was having nightmares about..." I started traveling off staring into a world beyond this place.

"Astrid, you can tell me- Please.." He said actually sounding caring .

_Astrid, just get this shit over with._

" I started having nightmares of my parents and of my life before the FAYZ." I finally said which was forced out .

"Oh ", he said and didn't say anything else until we entered the room he apparently slept in.

All of a sudden he just started to hug me. I felt kind odd being his arms, but also there was a type of type of comfort and relief feeling I had too.

"You can stay with me if you want to" he said by my ear.

I felt the blood coming to my cheeks and I tried to hide it by putting my head in his shoulders,but that wasn't working well for me.

I never been this close to anyone before and it feels so different.

All I want to do right now is to go to bed and the fire station is a long way from here, so I guess being with Caine wouldn't be that bad, right?

I hug a little bit tighter as a signal that I said yes to his offer. He registered that very quickly and walked me over to the bed and undid the covers for me to slide in to bed. I was in bed facing away from him and then felt him scoot closer to me and wrap his arms around my waist. I could feel his his now bare chest against me, causing warmth to my body.

This made my choice much harder. Why is my mind putting in consideration to be around people like Diana and Drake! But I know I have to decide on this subject tomorrow, but now I rather go to sleep and enjoy the peace of now.

**This was pretty rushed to all the crap I am doing today, but I wanted to post something to really start me creating stories on Fanfiction and to start off the New Year of 2015! **

**Most importantly, I am confused why I wrote this because I HATE ASTRID. I don't know if I want to continue this or let it just be a one-shot.**

**To ****_ LadyBadass: congrats to you of one year of great work for your now completed story!_**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !


End file.
